Summer Lovin'
by AnneWhitex
Summary: Bella and Alice are the best of friends, but Bella and Alice's twin brother Edward aren't really on good terms due to the past. While Bella's parents are out with Alice and Edward's, she's invited to stay with them in the Cullen's huge house. Secrets are leaked out, and friendships are formed... and something more? Light humor
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella and Alice are the best of friends, but Bella and Alice's twin brother Edward aren't really on good terms due to events in the past. While Bella's parents is out with Alice and Edward's, she's invited to stay with them in the Cullen Mansion. Secrets are leaked out, and insperable friendships are formed... and something more?

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**

Ages:

Bella 17  
Alice 17  
Edward 17  
Emmett 23  
Rose 22

Jasper 18

* * *

**bPov**

I can't believe it. I'm done with junior year. This is my last year of high school.

I open my window, and breathe in the air of Forks. I look out, and the scenery is beautiful; trees, mountains, it almost looks untouched by civilation until you see the houses.

Although it's beautiful, the weather is terrible. I smell humidity mixed with the mustiness of the forest.

"Bella!"

I looked down and saw my best friend, Alice Cullen, in her car. This girl... she's a handful. She has spikey hair and piercing green eyes. Her skin is pale due to the lack of sun in Forks.

My Dad and my step-Mom are best friends with her parents. So ever since I can remember, I spent my time with the Cullen family.

"Bella! Get down here! And put on your bathing suit! We opened up the pool!" she shrieked excitedly.

I snorted. Alice and I were complete opposites. She was a beautiful, preppy, up-beat, shopping girl. And I... well, I'm a tom-boy. I don't dress up. I have dark, brown, mud colored hair with matching eyes. I wear my glasses on a daily basis. The only thing I really do is read. I do gymnastics on the side to keep the in shape, but only Alice, her parents, and my parents really know. I hide my body behind baggy shirts and skinny jeans during school, but I sort of let go in the summer.

"Hold on!" I said loud enough for Alice to hear.

I ran and changed into my deep blue bathing suit, and put on my Pink Floyd shirt and ripped skinny jeans. I put my contacts in and figured my hair was unfixable, so I tied it in a bun.

I went downstairs and grabbed my keys and yelled to my dad in the kitchen, "I'm going to Alice's!" before closing the door.

I ran to her car. She was listening to the radio, and was startled when I got in.

"Hey Alice." I said smirking.

"BELLA!" I heard shriek from behind me.

I screamed, turning around- seeing the beautiful Rosalie Hale-Cullen.

Rosalie is 22, she had a long time relationship with Alice's older brother, Emmett. They got engaged last year, and their wedding is the end of this summer. She has beautiful long hair and blue eyes that you would expect an ocean to look like.

I screamed and I hugged her. Rosalie is spokesperson for starving families in Africa, and I haven't seen her in months.

We drove to the Cullen's house. It's short drive drive, only a 15 minute walk into the woods. It was deep in the forest. I saw deers running and eating as we drove by. They looked so calm and playful.

We soon got to a paved road leading to a driveway. She parked in the garage, along with 6 other cars.

Her family was rich; Carlisle, her father, was a respected doctor in Forks Hospital; Esme, her mother, one of the best interior designers (and home cook) on the West Coast. They're actually pretty well-known, so the chose the forest as a sort of get-away.

I walked in, and before I walked in I smelt the inviting cinammon-apple scent of the house.

"Bella! Rose and I are gonna go in the back. Can you get the snacks in the kitchen! That actually wasn't a question. Get the snacks!" She giggled before running towards the back of the house.

I grunted. I really hated doing things around the house.

I turned the corner and went into the kitchen, hitting my foot into the wall and tripping. I waited for the impact of the floor, when I felt two strong arms around my waist. I felt my stomach drop, and as expected I looked up into a pair a cocky deep green eyes with dark auburn hair.

He scoffed, and looked my dead in the eye.

"Nice going, Swan."

Ah, the infamous, player, cocky, Edward Anthony Cullen. Forgot about that one.

* * *

**Review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**

* * *

**ePov**

I heard the front door shut, and then Alice shrieking about something. I didn't really pay attention to it.

I just can't believe it's summer. After this, I have senior year, and I'm done. I was in the kitchen looking for chips to eat, so I can watch T.V.

I was also possibly thinking about how I can get ass this summer.

I'm not a long type of relationship guy, you know? It's like a hump and dump.

I really don't look into relationships because I don't care for them. I want to satisfy my needs, I don't care about theirs.

I was on my way out of the kitchen, and I felt something walk smack into my chest.

I looked down, and I saw a girl about to hit the floor.

I frantically dropped my chips and grabbed her before she hit the marble floor, because- well shit, it would hurt like a fucker.

I got a better look at the girl, and I saw vulnerable brown eyes look back at me.

I scoffed, and said,

"Nice going, Swan."

She groaned and said, "Thanks, Cullen. I'll keep an I.O.U."

I turned around and watched her grab the bag of chips I dropped on the floor to help her ass and continued to watch her run toward the pool.

Isabella Marie Swan. _The bane of my existence._

It's not that I don't like her… but if she was running away from hungry bears, I'd watch her run for a while. And I'd help… eventually.

There's just so many reasons why I can't stand her: She just always butts into my life. Like when I'm hooking up with a girl, she'd lecture me about their feelings, or how they deserve better

Another reason, we're too damn competitive. We're in all the same honor and AP classes, and we always have the top 2 grades. But most of the time, Swan manages to beat me.

AND, I save her clumsy ass whenever she falls or trips. If I hadn't, she'd probably be paralyzed from the neck down. I'm not joking.

I just can't… spend long periods of time with her. I spent a whole weekend with her once. And I can't take it. I CAN'T. Her and Alice always giggling and doing stupid girl things- AH.

Because Swan's parents were best friends with mine, we were forced to talk. I feel… overprotective of her. I've never told that to anyone. It's just that we spent so many years with each other and she's my sister's best friend.

I never liked her. No, not in a relationship way. Never. Yeah, I guess she's good looking. She has this grunge look during the school year, and during the summer she wears something that isn't jeans and looks brighter. But she's not fuck-buddy material.

Maybe it's because I spent my whole life so far with her.

Maybe I just don't like her. I don't want to find out.

I'm just not… sexually attracted to Swan.

We can talk when we need to, or when we need favors. But we don't go buddy buddy and hang out like best friends.

Long periods of time equals angry Edward.

* * *

**Hm... will those platonic and safe feelings change? DUN DUN DUN**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**

* * *

**bPov**

I groaned.

"Thanks, Cullen. I'll keep an I.O.U." Amongst the other thousands I have for you.

I spotted chips on the floor next to him, grabbed it, and ran toward the back.

Edward Cullen.

Player of Forks High.

My best friend's twin.

The competition in every subject in school.

Edward and I are forced to hang out. In the beginning, I guess we were good friends. We know almost everything about each other… But then came high school. It's just that- I can't hang out with him anymore. He just pisses me off in multiple ways.

He's basically perfect in everything- sports, school, looks- but he has the arrogant attitude along with it.

Augh. Cullen.

I reached the pool. Their pool was indoors, in a den. Alice and Rose were under the sunroof tanning. But I took of my jeans and my shirt, and dived right in doing laps. I needed to stay in shape for gymnastics.

I'm really competitive in every aspect of my life. For instance, in gymnastics, we have a small unofficial competition between the advanced students. My competition? Tanya Denali and her bitches- I mean, Lauren and Jessica.

Well… mostly just Tanya.

Jessica can be really nice, when Tanya's not around… which is rare.

Tanya let's everyone know in the school that she's the best gymnastics girl out there. I don't think she tells anyone I do gymnastics because everyone in that gym knows I'm the best. Not to be cocky, but it statistically shows in competitions.

We ask Jacob, one of the gymnastics coaches to help score.

Since 9th grade, I've won. Tanya always comes second.

I was swimming freestyle on my 3rd lap, when I heard Alice say, "Bella!"

I sighed. I would never get time for myself. "What?"

"Can you get food?"

"Alice, I don't know if you realized, but I didn't bring a car. Just go get it yourself."

"Please! I'll give you money! Just go with Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "What's in it for me?"

"You can buy anything with the left over money."

I walked up to her and she handed me 30 dollars.

"Just get stuff like chips or fast food."

"Fine, fine, fine…" I mumbled as I walked off. I went to put on my clothes, but when I grabbed them they were soaking.

"Crap." I said quietly. "Alice! I need to borrow clothes." I said, running off in the direction of her room.

I stopped when I heard Clair de Lune. Debussy. My grandma loved that song. She'd play it for me whenever she was over. We had this baby grand in our den… I used to play well. But things change, and I grew out of it.

I walked down the hall towards the music room. I peeked my head in, and I saw Edward playing. No sheet music on the piano, from pure memory.

His eyes were shut, and he was lightly swaying to the melody.

I stood there for God knows how long, when the last chord was quietly played.

I was in awe. I didn't know Edward still played.

Sadly, I had to interrupt this. I lightly cleared my throat.

Emerald green eyes met mine, still filled with passion from playing the piano.

Quietly I said, "Alice wants some snacks and she told me to go with you."

He groaned, and I giggled.

"Fine," he said, "but don't you think you should put on clothes?"

I blushed. "… I should."

I walked upstairs and turned right. The end of the hallway was Alice's room. The room was a light pink, and to the right was the biggest closet in Forks.

I tried to look for something casual, but all Alice had was designer things. I ended up picking a white dress. (pic on profile)

I made my way to downstairs.

**ePov**

I was all in a good mood playing my piano, and Swan ruined it. Damn it.

The funny part was that she had no clothes on.

…

Oh, no. Not like that. She had a bathing suit.

Seriously though, when did she grow tits!

But a girl who does nothing and no sports with a body like that? Not possible. But I don't think she does any sports. She's not the graceful kind.

Interrupting my thoughts, I heard Swan say, "Let's go."

Wearing a fucking dress- Swan, the most guy-ish girl who still looks like a girl, pranced down the motherfucking stairs, out the door, and into my Volvo.

When did she grow up?

I walked out and into my car, her already in the passenger seat picking a song.

She landed on a classical music station.

Hm... maybe we weren't that much different.

**bPov**

****I ended on Carmen's Fantaisie by Bizet. My favorite opera.

I had my ray-bans on, just looking out the window.

It was silent until Edward blurted out, "Since when do you have tits?"

I gaped at him, and punched him as hard as I could in the arm.

"The fuck, Swan!"

"Why the hell are you checking me out!"

"Well you were prancing around in a fucking bathing suit, maybe that's why!"

"I WAS NOT PRANCING. I was listening to you playing the piano!"

I froze. It was silent again.

"Don't tell anyone. Please." I heard his vulnerable voice plead.

I looked at him in shock, I haven't heard that voice in years.

"Why?" I questioned lightly.

"I don't want to be a music nerd. I can't ruin the jock image. I can't risk that."

Did he really take all that seriously?

We sat in silence, and I hope he took that as a confirmation I wouldn't say anything.

We soon pulled into the grocery store. Next to it was a book store.

I uncharacteristically squealed and ran into the grocery store, hoping to finish quick and go into the book store.

* * *

Please review! Maybe I'll put one up tonight :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**

**I was in a good mood- so here's a second chapter in one day!**

* * *

**ePov**

Swan fucking squealed.

Like a fucking pig.

_Squealed._

I spotted the bookstore next to the grocery store, and put 2 and 2 together.

I shook my head and reluctantly followed her into the grocery store.

What I saw... it was the quickest I've ever seen Swan move.

She was literally shoving chips and dip in the basket like no tomorrow. She turned the corner, and Newton was there.

Mike Newton. The scumbag of Forks.

I mean, yes. I'm a player. I'll admit to that.

But he was SCUM. He was worse than me.

I quickly walked over the Swan and as I was getting closer, I heard their conversation.

"Uh... hi, Mike."

"Hey Bella! I've never seen you in a dress! You look SMOKIN'!"

I growled and walked quicker.

"Bella... I was wondering if you were free this Friday. I wanted to see a movie and stuff."

Not happening.

I intervened, "Actually Michael, Bella and I are going somewhere Friday."

Both said,

"You are?"

"I am?"

simultaneously.

Mike continued skeptically, "I thought you guys hated each other."

I was not letting Swan fall for that shit with Mike. "Well clearly, we don't."

Mike looked so pissed, but looked at Swan and did the infamous 'pout'.

Oh dear God, no.

Bella, don't look.

Don't-

And of course, she did.

"Uh... maybe Saturday, Mike."

"ALL RIGHT!" He grabbed her phone and put his number in.

"See you Saturday... baby cakes."

I wanted to gag myself.

"Bye, Cullen."

He trudged off. Once he was out of sight, Bella turned to me.

"What the hell was that for?"

I fumed. "What! I just tried to save your fucking ass from Newton and you end up going out with him anyways!"

"He looked at me and I couldn't say no! I'm SORRY for having a heart!"

She slammed the basket onto the checkout and dumped it all out.

"Listen Swan, I'm just looking out for you!"

"Why! I thought that you made it pretty clear you wanted nothing to do with me in middle school."

I froze. She still remembered that. She still hates me for it. I don't want to relive that. I stopped the memory before it fully processed.

She looked at me, and when we made eye contact, her eyes softened. She looked away.

It came out to $21.43, and she suddenly turned happy.

"Have a nice day!" She squeaked out to the elderly cashier, taking the change leaving the bags for me to carry.

She lightly laughed. Her blue eyes crinkled. "She's a keeper, that one. Don't let her go."

"Oh no, it's not like that-" I started, but she interrupted.

"I saw how you looked at her, and how she looked at you. There's some emotion. What's your name, son?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Ah, the Cullens. The past is the past. Just make up for the future. You have some feelings for her. The way she looked at you was like how looked at my husband." Her eyes were thoughtful.

She knew what happened between me and Swan? "How do you know what hap-"

"Forks is a small town, dear." She winked. I took this as a signal to go find Bella.

I awkwardly walked off, and went into the book shop.

**bPov**

AH! The book store! I got basically eight bucks to blow. I needed a new copy of Wuthering Heights... Charlie threw mine out.

I rushed into the romance section, frantically searching for anything with "Bronte" written on it. I found Pride and Prejudice, and kept it in my hand.

I was beginning to zone out, until I felt a cool breath on my ear. "Wuthering Heights?"

I shrieked. Holy, fuckery.

I turned around, "The fuck, Cullen?"

The manager looked down the aisle and shushed us.

Cullen snickered, and I was about to hit him again until I saw him holding Wuthering Heights in his right hand.

"Thanks Cullen, you're actually good for something." I said half serious, half joking. Mostly serious.

"Which one to get", I mumbled to myself. Each book was seven dollars, and I only had eight dollars from the change. I left my wallet at home, so I couldn't really do anything about it... unless I stole it- NO. I'm not that desperate. But damn, I love me my Emily Bronte.

I heard Edward groan, and I was preparing myself to lecture him about appreciating the classics. Then, before I knew it, the books were out of my hands. I saw Cullen quickly walking down the aisle.

"Cullen! Don't make me hit you again!"

When I turned the aisle, I saw Edward at the cashier, paying for my books.

"The hell! Cullen, it's my decision!" I whined.

He scoffed. "Please, we would have been there for hours."

"Have a nice day," said the cashier.

Cullen walked out, without speaking to me.

I heard the cashier snicker and say, "Your boyfriend really cares about you."

"He's not- AUGH!" I walked out.

"Have a nice day!" I heard him say faintly.

I walked into the stupid silver Volvo, and I was about to release my rage.

But I opened the door, and Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose listening to Clair de Lune.

He was angry. Oh dear. Angry Edward.

Angry Edward is... scary. He throws temper tantrums. When we were little, me and his Mom were the only ones able to control his temper.

I silently got in the car and put on my seat belt.

We waited 2 minutes, and he started driving.

When Clair de Lune ended, it was just silence in the car. I looked out the window to avoid the awkward silence.

Regardless, the silence was suffocating me.

I choked out, "Thanks, Edward."

I used his first name while speaking to him for the first time in years.

I saw his jaw drop slightly, and he turned to me. Our eyes met with sincere emotion.

"No problem, Belly."

The nickname. The sweet nickname he gave me when he couldn't say my name correctly.

_-Flashback-_

_I was 4 years old._

_I remember walking into the Cullen Mansion for the first time with my Mom and Dad. This was the first memory I have of the Cullen's._

_I walked in, and a girl with black short hair and bright green greeted me excitedly. "Hi! I'm Alice! We're gonna be best fwends!" She smiled, revealing one lost tooth in the front._

_Behind her was a sweet looking boy with reddish brown hair and identical bright green eyes as Alice had._

_"Hi, I'm Edward." He said shyly._

_"I'm Isabella, but call me Bella. Isabella is for old people," I said resentfully._

_"Belly?" He said._

_"No, stupid!" Alice said. "Bell-uh!"_

_"Belly." He said, with more confidence._

_"There's no point," Alice groaned_

_-End Flashback-_

Up until we stopped talking, he called me Belly. Since what happened... it has just been Swan and Cullen.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the Cullen driveway. He pulled into the garage.

I was about to walk out when he said, "Wait- Bella."

I froze. He didn't call me Swan.

I drew my hand back and turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Can we... officially talk about what happened and stuff?"

I froze again. He wanted to talk about why we stopped talking. So long ago, yet so clear in my mind.

I let out a breath and said, "You have my undivided attention for the next five minutes. Then it's my turn to talk."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Why did they stop talking! You'll find out soooooooooon... **

**OH.**

**Please review! I want to know what you think and your ideas! Please please please!**

**I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow! (Specifically, 12-14 hours from now :b)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**

* * *

**bPov**

I looked at Edward expectantly.

"Listen Bella, I am so sorry for what I did in middle school. I was stupid, I wanted to fit in so bad."

I scoffed humorlessly. "Edward, you wrecked me. For months, I had no one to talk to. Everyone was embarrassed to be walking near me in the hallway. Only Alice was willing to talk to me, but I wanted nothing to od with your name for the longest time. I was a wreck. You told _them_ every little piece of embarrassing information about me. I was 14 and I was scarred. I didn't come into school for fucking weeks. And I never received a text, call, or even a damn letter of apology."

My mind flashed to 8th grade.

I was a modest, well-liked girl in school.

My grades were perfect, I was social, but I cared about what everyone thought of me.

Tanya knew this. She heard me talk to Jacob about it since 6th grade, when we started gymnastics.

Knowing Edward was my best friend, she basically seduced him into slipping some embarrassing information about me to her. Even at 14, Tanya was developed and conniving.

Edward too, cared about what other's thought of him. He wanted to be into Tanya's clique for some strange reason.

Edward told her everything.

He told her how I still hadn't gotten my period, but he didn't know that I took gymnastics which messes up your menstrual cycle.

He also mentioned how I drank from a bottle since I was in 1st grade.

He talked about how I was scared there was a monster in my closet until I was in 4th.

Oh, and Edward also said that I was a slobbery kisser who bites. Edward was my first kiss and first make-out session.

There was so much more he said, and I was... broken.

Edward looked at me and said, "I know. But I'm saying I'm sorry now-"

I cut him off, my hand silencing him. "Edward. Because of you, I changed. So much. Partially for the better, because now I really don't give a fuck what people think of me. Edward, I can't trust you. I trusted with so many secrets, and in not even a second you dropped me. I was so disappointed in you, and I still am."

I was planning to make a dramatic exit, but he lightly grabbed my left arm. I turned to him reluctantly.

"Please, Bella. Hear me out."

I looked at him, and slightly nodded.

He took a deep breath. "Bella, I miss you. We were such good friends, and we good tell each other everything. We spend every holiday and every summer together. And I know that our feelings for each other changed over the years. I honestly didn't think I could spend long periods of time with you. But today made me realize that I miss hanging with you. Can we please be civil?"

I soaked this information in. And then I spoke.

"You know, Cullen... fuck you. You clearly didn't listen. I can't trust you. I can't." And with that, I grabbed my books and the snacks and walked out of the car.

**ePov**

I didn't care what it fucking took.

I was going to get Swan to be my Belly again.

I needed her in my life. I need her in my last year of High School. I don't want to say it again to anyone- but I missed her. I needed her trust.

I needed her.

* * *

**Please review~ !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**

**I was in a good mood- so here's a second chapter in one day!**

* * *

**ePov****  
**

****I sat in my car holding my head in my hands.

I know, a fucking hour ago I couldn't stand Bella.

But hanging out with her alone without my sister reminded how much a missed her, and made me forget the stupid shit we said to each other in 9th grade. I missed her. I missed her.

_I missed her._

__I went to my bedroom, stripped down, and put my clothes in the hamper. I grabbed a towel, went to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. I put my iPod in the iHome and played the most infuriating music on my playlist.

**bPov**

****I wanted to punch everyone in the face. I went towards the back in the pool, dropped the books next to my wet clothes were, and dropped the bags of chips beside Alice.

"FOOD!" She shrieked. "I've been craving this so much!"

She began eating, and I handed her the change.

"You didn't get any books?" Rose said, surprised.

"Uh... yea" I said lamely, "I did, actually."

Rose laughed and playfully said, "What, did you steal them or something?"

I laughed lightly and nervously. "Actually, Edward bought them for me."

Alice stopped eating and her head snapped to mine. Rose just stared at me with wide eyes. She knew what had happened between him and I.

"What?" They said simultaneously.

"Yeah..." I said, trailing off. "Alice, do you have any healthier foods? I have to stay in shape for competition."

"Yea, it's in the fridge in the kitchen."

I went to the kitchen and rummaged through the kitchen, and settled on eating a red apple.

I then remembered that I was wearing Alice's expensive dress, so I went to Alice's room. I took it off and put it on her bed, leaving me in my bathing suit again.

I was walking down the hallway, and before I got to the stairs I heard loud music coming from the bathroom on my left. Edward was in there.

The room next to it was his room, so being my curious self I walked in.

The walls were a deep blue and his carpet was a plush white. It worked together beautifully. There was a full sized bed, a cabinet, a closet, and a desk.

On that bed, I had my first kiss.

_Flashback_

_"C'mon, Bella! The point of 20 questions is to answer everything. You know you can trust me!" Edward had hit puberty a little early, his voice already beginning to deepen. It was July, before 8th grade had started._

_"I'm not telling you!" I said triumphantly, crossing my hands over my chest, which by the way, wasn't impressive. Gymnastics really fucked me over. I didn't grow fully until 10th grade._

_"Please Belly, you can trust me. Who was your first kiss?" Oh shit, Bella. Don't look at him. He's making the puppy dog look-_

_And of course, I looked._

_His eyes were smoldering mine. "No one," I mumbled._

_"No one!" He said, surprised. "Why not! Your pretty, and funny. Everyone likes you!"_

_I closed my eyes, frustrated. "I mean, I guess not Edward. I'm not excelling in the relationship department-" _

_And before I processed it, _ _I felt a pressure on my lips and one hand on my face. I opened my eyes when I felt no more pressure there. My heart was racing, and there were butterflies in my stomach._

_He was looking at me, smirking at me. I felt my cheeks burning._

_Two weeks after that, we made out for the first time. Emmett was 19 and babysitting, and we were curious to try alcohol. So we asked him. Reluctantly, he let us after we convinced him by saying "Would you rather us try it when there's no one watching us and we could get hurt?"_

_Yeah. After half an hour, Edward and I were in his room._

_Not to go into details, we made out. And I'm a light weight. And clearly from what he told Tanya, he didn't enjoy it._

_I woke up with the biggest fucking headache. Ever._

_-End flashback-_

__I went toward his desk, and I snooped. I'm not proud, but I don't regret it. I opened the drawer, and there was a black box. I opened it and found the bracelet I gave him in 5th grade.

Holy fuckery. He still kept his?

Still holding the bracelet, I heard someone clearing their throat behind me.

There was Edward Cullen with a towel around his waist and his glorious 6-pack showing.

And there was me... in my bathing suit. We haven't been this naked in front of each other since pre-school.

I was the first to break the silence. "You still have this?"

He didn't answer.

We stared at each other, and I left the bracelet on his desk and walked out.

I went downstairs, and I dived in the pool and swam laps furiously in hopes of calming me down. After the fourth lap, I just rested against the poolside.

Rose spoke after a few minutes. "So what's your competition for? Alice wouldn't tell me," while pouting.

Alice was the trustworthy Cullen.

I laughed, "I'm in gymnastics. I'm a level 10 even though I started in 6th grade, really late in the game. Every year at the gym, we have a competition. And I need to beat the fuck out of Tanya like I have in the past."

"Oh! I hate that girl! When I go shopping I see her give bitchy attitudes to the salesclerk. When is this competition? I love to go!"

"Next Saturday." I shuddered. Was I ready? Tanya was beginning to get very good. Then I remembered something. "Oh, Alice. I have a date this Saturday."

"WHAT?" She shrieked for the ump-teenth time that day. "WITH WHOM!"

"Mike Newton." I said, embarrassed.

"Why him! Oh, never mind. We have to get you all dolled up! SATURDAY! IT'S WEDNESDAY THOUGH! I NEED TO PLAAAAAAN!"

Rose laughed, and looked at me. "Do you think I can bring Emmett and my little brother Jasper next Saturday? That's the day he comes home. And I'm sure he misses you! It'll be a big surprise. We'll treat you out to dinner after! We can cheer you on and boo the shit out of Tanya. And we'll laugh when she falls!"

I thought about it. I could trust them. Rose's brother lives in northern Cali, and Emmett is so trustworthy.

"...Fine. But you have to boo Tanya," I said playfully.

"Yay! I'll text him right now! He'll be so surprised to see you!"_  
_

**ePov**

This girl is going to be the death of me. Looking through my shit. Finding the thing I treasured with me life.

Being half naked in my room. With these tits that she has had since God knows when.

I put on boxers and gray sweatpants. I got a text, and saw it was from my older brother Emmett.

* * *

**From: Emmett**

**To: You**

**Hey Eddie.**

****I growled. I love him, but he gets on my nerves sometimes.

**From: Edward**

**To: Emmett**

**What, Emmett?**

**From: Emmett**

**To: You**

**Listen, Rosie's making me go to this gymnastics competition next Saturday and she's forcing her little brother to tag along. He's your age, his name is Jasper. Can you please please please please come? I can't suffer alone. If you don't go I'll tell everyone about how I caught you smoking weed.**

**__**Gymnastics. Girls? Flipping around. In leotards. I can get used to that.

**From: Edward**

**To: Emmett**

**Fine. I'll see you next Saturday.**

**From: Emmett**

**To: You**

**Oh, and bring money. We're treating someone out to eat after,**

I groaned.

**bPov**

****I was doing laps when I heard Alice say, "Bella! Phone call!"

"Put it on speaker!"

A bright voice answered the phone.

"Hi, Bells! It's Mom."

"Hi, Mom."

"Listen, Esme, Carlisle, your Dad and I are going to California for 2 weeks. I know it's short notice, but it's our vacation time for work. We're leaving tomorrow morning at five A.M and we'll be back the second Thursday in July. Your gonna have to stay with the Cullen's. I feel uncomfortable with you home alone."

I saw Alice jumping for joy, but all that was going through my head was Edward's name.

"Pick up the clothes you need tonight, and we'll see you son. Love you, baby doll."

"Love you too, Mom."

Alice ended the call.

"YES! We haven' had a sleepover in forever!"

There was a reason.

Motherfucking Cullen.

Shit.


End file.
